1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan, and more particularly to a fan device for dissipating heat of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical electrical components, particularly semiconductors, may generate significant heat internally during operation which must be dissipated to avoid damage to the components. To avoid the above-mentioned problem, various kinds of devices have been developed to dissipate the heat. One type of the heat dissipating devices comprise aluminum fins secured to the electrical components for heat transfer purposes. However, the heat transferred to the aluminum fins should also be drawn out in order to dissipate the heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,632 to Lee, issued on Apr. 5, 1994, entitled "FIN DEVICE FOR INTEGRATED CIRCUIT"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,983 to Bailey, issued on May 10, 1994, entitled "LOW PROFILE INTEGRATED HEAT SINK AND FAN ASSEMBLY" each discloses a heat dissipating device comprising a motorized fan assembly for heat dissipating purposes. However, the motorized fan assemblies occupy a large volume and may not be used for portable computers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,203 to Thomas, issued on Feb. 22, 1994, entitled "LOW PROFILE FAN BODY WITH HEAT TRANSFER CHARACTERISTICS" discloses a fan engaged in a fan frame member for reducing the volume of the fan. However, the fan may not be easily engaged within the fan frame member for reducing the volume of the fan. However, the fan may not be easily engaged within the fan frame members. In addition, the fan base member which is engaged with the heat generating electronic components includes a flat heat transfer surface which may not effectively transfer heat from the electronic components such that the heat dissipating effect thereof is not good enough.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the aforedescribed disadvantages of the conventional fan devices for integrated circuits.